From Metallic To Pastel
by ShadowBlitz009
Summary: Aspiring metal singer Ryan O'Connor is accidentally killed by his abusive father at age 17. The god of his world decides he deserves a second chance at life. He ends up in a world filled with pastel ponies that have never heard of metal, let alone any of the sugenres. In order to cope with his issues in his past life, he starts to sing metal in Equestria. Rated M for profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic on this site! I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I was working on limited time, so...**

 **Anyways read it and let me know what you think. Don't hesitate to leave some constructive criticism, but don'th be too harsh okay?**

EDIT: This first chapter is crap, I know, and I plan on revising b it at some point, but just bear with me, because it gets better in the chapters after this.

* * *

I woke with a start. In the next room I could hear crashing and yelling.

"You stupid fucking whore! I told you not to sign him up for that bullshit!" I heard the Bastard yell, followed by a smack and the sound of crying.

"B-b-but I th-thought it would be g-g-g-good for him…" I heard my mother sob. Jesus. It had only started, and I was already tired of hearing this shit.

As the yelling continued, I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my hoodie and walked out of my room and down the hall, intending to sneak past all the commotion and get out of the house. I had made it to the door and was about to turn the knob until-

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I turned around to come face to face with a bad temper and even worse breath. I stood there and stared at him saying nothing, hoping he would focus his attention away from me. "You better not be going to that damn music competition" he said.

"No" I said.

"No, _what_?" he said, his breath reeking of booze.

"No, Father" I said, each syllable clawing and biting its way out of me. Every part of my body rejected the thought of calling this abusive fuck "Father".

"You'd better not, because if I find out that you were, you're going to be in some deep shit." he said.

I nodded to him, and walked out the door. We have sort of an agreement: I do what I'm told and stay out of his way when he's pissed and beating on mom, and he doesn't throw me through a wall. As much as I wish it was different, I really can't do anything to change it. If I told anybody, he'd have enough time to kill me before they finish any sort of investigation they would have, and I can't fight back, mainly because my 5'9", 130 pound frame wouldn't be shit compared to his 6 feet and 200-plus pounds of muscle. That Bastard really pisses me off.

* * *

I got to the old ass warehouse that I usually hang out in when I need some quiet. I skirted around to the back where I left a door unlocked. I went in and flopped down on the old couch I dragged in there and stared at all the half-assed recording equipment I had in there. I had originally set this place up to be a hangout spot for when I made a band, but the Bastard ruined that for me by beating up some of the guys who were going to be in my band, so now no one wants to join. Needless to say, I just use it as a place to be alone now. I had closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep until I heard the door bang open and loud footsteps stomp in. I felt myself get yanked up to my feet by me shirt, and I knew who it was as soon as I smelled his breath.

"So since you can't go to that bullshit competition, you go behind my back and set up your own halfassed music setup?" the bastard growled, before punching me in the gut and tossing me to the floor. I lay on the ground, gasping for breath. "You are fucking pathetic." He said as he kicked me. "You think you're dumb ass will ever do anything useful?" he shouted. "You're worthless! You're nothing! A fucking joke! I picked myself off the ground as fast as I could and tackled him to the ground. Screaming, I pummeled the Bastard's face as hard as I could, grabbing his head and slamming it into the concrete floor.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS WORTHLESS!" I screamed, "YOU ARE AN ABUSIVE, ALCOHOLIC, SELF-CENTERED ASSHOLE!" He grabbed me and tossed me off of him. We both scrambled to our feet and rushed at each other. He went low and punched me in the gut again, before slamming me into the ground. When I hit the floor I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. The pain quickly faded away and I tried to get up, but my body wasn't responding. I struggled to move while I watched the Bastard's face transform from anger to shock to fear. He ran out of the building and left me there… eventually, everything went black.

* * *

My eyes opened, revealing a featureless landscape. For some reason I was standing up, instead of laying on the ground like I was before.

"Welcome" a voice said. I looked around to see where it came from.

"Where are you? Wait, who are you?" I asked.

"I am what your kind refers to as 'God'." the voice replied.

"God..." I repeated dumbly,"But if you're God, then that means I'm..." my voice trailed off at the sudden realization. "Holy shit."

"Yes, you have died," God said, before releasing a small chuckle and following with, "But I doubt shit can be considered as 'Holy'."

I ignored his little joke and got straight to the point. "So what's going to happen to me?" I asked, "Am I going to Heaven or Hell?"

"Neither" God replied.

"Neither? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are going to neither Heaven nor Hell." he said.

"Okay this is getting really fucking annoying, just tell me what's going to happen!" I yelled, frustrated by the enigmatic answers that any gave me more questions.

"I can not tell you exactly where you will end up, all I can tell you is that you are going to get a second chance at life." He replied calmly.

I stared at him in confusion. A second chance? What would that mean? Will I be reborn or transferred in my current state? I decided to ask the only question that made sense. "What do you mean by 'given a second chance'?"

"You will be transported to another universe altogether, and given a chance to live out the rest of your life."

I thought this over. On one hand, I could end up in a really fucked up world, or I could end up in a pretty decent one. "Okay, I agree."

"Who said you had a choice?" God replied.

"Wait, I didn't have a choice in the first place? You can't do that!" I shouted.

"I'm God, I can do what I want" he said smugly.

I felt a tugging sensation and instantly knew what was happening. Before I got sucked away, I yelled one last thing:

"You fucking suuuuuuu-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey what's up! I'm back! This chapter is going to be longer(obviously), but I am going to say that for now, I won't be able to guarantee any release dates for my fanfics. I'm still in school and the only computer access I have is(you guessed it) at school. SOOOO yeah. Sorry, but do not fret! I am in my senior year and once I graduate, I can save up money and get my own computer!**

* * *

"Hey Tavi! Have you seen my headphones?" Vinyl Scratch yelled. Ponyville's resident DJ was preparing for a show, but she couldn't find her trademark headphones.

"Ugh, Vinyl!" Octavia shouted back, "You need to keep track of your things. I can't always be there to tell you where you left your junk!"

"It's not junk Tavi, it's my headphones!" Vinyl replied, annoyed that Octavia had even dared to call her precious headphones "Junk".

"Celestia damn it Vinyl!" Octavia yelled in frustration,"They're on the table in your studio!"

"Thanks Tavi!" Vinyl shouted as she galloped to her studio to grab them. She placed them around her neck, grabbed her equipment, and headed toward the door.

"Vinyl, wait." Octavia put a hoof around Vinyl and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck"

Vinyl gave a cocky smile and ruffled up Octavia's mane. "Thanks Tavi, but I won't need it." She said as she walked out, leaving Octavia with a ruffled mane and a slightly annoyed look on her face.

XXXXX

Vinyl Scratch was walking home from her gig with tunes in her ears and a wide smile on her face. Her show had gone especially well. She sold out all her tickets and the crowd absolutely loved her. On her way home she picked up a bottle of wine in order to celebrate with Octavia. She was sure Tavi would be just as happy as she was.

"Hey Vinyl, great show!" a passing pony said.

"Yeah, you did really great up there!" said another.

"Thanks guys" Vinyl replied, growing even happier because of the compliments she was receiving. Today was going great.

XXXXX

Blinding colors rushed past my face as I fell screaming. My body felt like it was on fire, being torn apart limb from limb and sewn back together incorrectly. I don't know how long it really lasted. It felt like forever, but it could've been just a couple seconds. Finally I tumbled out of the portal. Flipping through the air, I felt myself getting sick. I caught glimpses of a town below me, but I couldn't make much of it out due to my constant motion. I fell screaming through the air until- _*shlick*_

XXXXX

Vinyl had made it to the Town Square and was making her way to the street that her and Octavia's apartment was at. Nopony was around because it was really late at night, so she didn't have to worry about people being annoyed about her playing her music out loud. She flipped her headphones out and let the dope sounds of dubstep fill the Square. She was almost to her street when she saw a bright flash out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see a strange creature flying through the air and screaming. She stared in in shock until- _*shlick*._ Vinyl stared on in horror as she witnessed the creature get impaled on the flagpole jutting out from the Town Hall.

"Holy shit." she breathed. "Holy SHIT!" she began to freak out, unsure of what to do. The hospital was pretty close, but she wasn't sure if they would treat this creature. She knew Fluttershy would treat it, but her cottage was too far away and the creature would surely bleed out by then.

"What the fuck do I do" Vinyl lamented. The creature groaned and coughed up an alarming amount of blood, snapping Vinyl back to attention and forcing her to think. "Alright." She levitated the creature off the flagpole, loaded him into a nearby cart, and strapped herself into the cart's harness.

"Lets hope they treat this guy" Vinyl muttered as she ran off toward the hospital.

XXXXX

Octavia sat at the dinner table, wondering where in Tartarus Vinyl was. They were supposed to have dinner together, but Vinyl was still not home. She had tried texting her several times, but got no reply.

"She better not be out drinking." she muttered. She had been sitting there for over an hour, wondering where her marefriend could be. Just then her phone buzzed, and she instantly snatched it up and checked it.

She read out the text, her worry increasing.

 _"Meet me at the hospital."_

XXXXX

Vinyl stood in the reception area of the hospital, waiting for Octavia to arrive. She had gotten the creature to the hospital and managed to convince them to treat the creature, but this whole situation was stressing her out. Her day went from amazing to horrifying in such a short amount of time.

"Vinyl! What's going on?" Vinyl turned to see Octavia trotting toward her. "Did somepony get hurt at the party?"

"Not exactly," Vinyl said,"In was on the way to the apartment when some... thing fell out of the sky and impaled itself on a flagpole."

Octavia cringed at the thought of being impaled in such a way. "Where is it now?" she asked.

"The doctors are trying to keep it alive." Vinyl said.

XXXXX

I saw darkness swimming around my vision, and felt a searing pain in my chest. I caught glimpses of things going on around me: Lights passing overhead, doors being opened, etc. I also heard things:

 _"We need to stop the bleeding!"_

 _"We need gauze pads"_

 _"Sterilize the wound, we don't want an infection on our hands."_

Every sound grated against my eardrums and made me grit my teeth.

 _"We need to stop the bleeding!"_

I felt a heavy pressure on my chest.

 _"It's not working! The blood's still flowing freely!"_

I felt the pressure increase, making it hard to breathe.

 _"We're losing him!"_

I felt tired. I just wanted to go to sleep.

 _"He... he's gone."_

What?

 _"Clean up. Take the body to the morgue."_

Wait, that means I'm-

 _"Yes sir."_

No.

 _"Tell that mare that this thing is dead."_

Not again.

 _"Alright."_

 **FUCK! THAT!**

XXXXX

Vinyl and Octavia were waiting patiently for the feedback from the doctors. Vinyl was in the middle of telling Octavia about her gig when a nurse approached them.

"Vinyl Scratch?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Vinyl said,"Is he alright?"

The nurse shifted her weight awkwardly. "He's dead."

The three stood there, staring at each other in uncomfortable silence. Octavia was the one to break it.

"Can we see?" she asked.

"Uh- uhm... let me ask." the nurse said before running off. Vinyl and Octavia waited for a few minutes until the nurse came back.

"Follow me." the nurse said, before trotting in the direction of the main hallway. Octavia and Vinyl followed close behind.

They entered the emergency care ward and made their way down the hall. "So," Vinyl said,"Did you figure out what he was?"

"No," the nurse replied,"But it did seem to have the traits of a primate. It was actually quite interesting, the doctors were talking about donating the body to the Canterlot University so they ca-"

 _ **"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

All three ponies snapped their heads forward to see several Doctors and nurses scrambling out of one of the doorways, followed by an IV stand being thrown out of the room. A hand wrapped around the edge of the doorframe and the creature staggered out.

Leaning on the door frame, he breathed heavily. He stared out at all the ponies in the hall, and they stared back in horror. Only one thing slipped past his lips.

Three. Simple. Words.

"What the fuck."

* * *

WHOOOOOOO THAT"S IT FOLKS! NEW CHAPTER IS DONE! GET HYPE!

Lol, anyways, let me know what you think. Also in case you were wondering how that yell at the end sounds, I'm gonna edit in a link to it later.

Thanks guys, and stay frosty!

Edit: Okay so fanfiction's being stupid an won't let me post the link sooo. Yeah. Wack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Year my friends! So glad to get another chapter out. Sorry that I didnt upload over the holidays, but I was too busy with fulfilling gift wishes for others and messing around with the band that I'm in. We are currently looking for a drummer so if you are any good at it then check out Magi Band on Facebook. Also sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to get something out. Anyways, lets get on with it!**

* * *

Vinyl and Octavia stared at the creature in awe. It had been impaled through the chest and pronounced dead, yet here it was, still standing and clearly alive.

Vinyl spoke up, "I thought you said it was dead."

"It was." the nurse replied, just as astounded as everyone else about the situation.

They all continued to stand there staring, until the creature spoke up.

"One of you, I don't care which, take care of this," he said gesturing to the hole in his chest, "And then tell me what the hell is going on."

* * *

Ryan was talking with the DJ looking pony, Vinyl Scratch, while a nurse was bandaging his wound. The names here were weird, but he guessed that's just what was to be expected when transported to a different world.

"So basically what you're saying, is that you saw me fall from the sky and impale myself on a flagpole, then you got me down and took me to a hospital, then I died and came back to life?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Vinyl replied.

"Ugh, this is so fucked up," Ryan groaned,"I die a shitty death over a stupid reason in my own world, then I nearly die in the world I got sent to."

Vinyl, Octavia, and the nurse snapped their heads up all at once and gave him an incredulous look. "Wait, what?" Octavia said.

It was at that moment, that Ryan knew, he fucked up.

"You're from another world?!" Vinyl squeed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ryan hissed,"You want everybody to find out?" He was already killed and thrown into a foreign world, he didn't want to have to deal with the drama and bullshit he would have to deal with if that fact got out.

"But that is so cool!" Vinyl said.

"Ugh," Ryan groaned, "Getting killed and almost dying again is not cool at all, it actually fucking sucks."

"Technically, you did die again." Octavia pointed out.

"Shut up grey horse" Ryan said eliciting a glare from Octavia.

"Sooooooo, what exactly are you? And what's your name?" Vinyl asked.

Ryan briefly considered scaring the shit out of her by telling her that he was a flesh eating alien, but he decided against it. "My name is Ryan McConnell, and I'm a human." he finally said.

"Human?" Vinyl said, feeling the word around in her mouth, "Hyyyoooomaaaan... Huuuummmaaaaneee...Hhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuummamamamamamamamannnnn... That's a weird word."

"Shut up." Ryan replied, "Besides it's not like I came up with the word."

"Uh," the nurse interrupted, "I'm sorry to bother, but, were going to need you to sign some papers to get you checked out."

"Oh, alright." Ryan said,"Lead the way."

* * *

"Alright Mr. McConnell! That seems to be all! You can go on your way!" the nurse chirped happily. There had been some problems with some of the categories in the paperwork, due to him not being a pony, but they got through it.

"Sooo," Vinyl said,"Whaddya say we get out of here?"

"Sounds good." Ryan agreed. They made their way toward the exit, but when they got there, Ryan asked a question that had been bugging him for the past hour.

"So where am I going to stay?"

Vinyl and Octavia looked at each other and then back at Ryan. "With us, duh." Vinyl said.

"Oh, okay then." Ryan replied. He turned back towards the door and went to open it. He put his hand on the door and-

 _*CRRRRRRRRAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*_

The two ponies and human turned around to see a massive hole in the ceiling and a smoking crater in the floor of the reception area. As the smoke cleared they could make out a purple and black creature.

"Uhhhh," Ryan said, "Is that a giant fucking seahorse?"

* * *

 **OOOH CLIFFHANGER! Anyways thanks for reading. Also i changed the POV to third person to make this a bit easier to write. Anyways, be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Another chapter! I haven't been uploading because I'm lazy, but fear not! this story is nowhere near dead! It will live on! XP**

* * *

Ryan stared as the weird fish/horse thingy floated up into the air. "What the fuck?" he said catching it's attention. It floated up to him and got in his face. he stared into it's cat-slitted eyes and said "You wanna back up? Your breath smells like shit, ya fucking overgrown salmon." The seahorse thing glared at him, and did something that served no purpose but to confuse Ryan.

 _"Ahhhhhhaaahaahaaaaaaah...Ahhhhhhaaahaahaaaaaaahaaaahiahahhaaaaahaaaaaaaaah."_ it sang, as Ryan stared it down, wondering what the hell it was doing.

 _"Queenly, that is what I am._

 _But it seems like I've been gone for far too loooong~"_

Ryan was seriously getting confused, why the hell was this thing singing? He looked back at Vinyl and Octavia for an explanation, but was only met with slack jaws and blank eyes. he waved a hand in front of their faces trying to catch their attention, but he elicited no response from them. He looked around the lobby and found that every other pony there had the same expression, they were all staring directly at the musical fish in the center of the room.

 _"I've been forgoooottteeenn._

 _Cast out and thrown away._

 _They have_ _forgoooottteeenn._

 _But now its time for my new reign._

 _It's time for you to oooooobbbbbbeeeeeeeee-"_

"Your singing is shit." Ryan said. The seahorse stopped and glared at him again.

"Do you know what I am?" it said.

"A seahorse?" Ryan sarcastically guessed.

The seahorse was pissed off now. "No you fool! I am a Siren! An ancient being with the most beautiful singing voi-"

"Noooobody gives a shit." Ryan interrupted her. He was really starting to get annoyed at this siren's bitchy attitude.

"You dare speak to me that way?!" the siren shrieked, "I can turn everyone you love against you! I can control the beasts of the the Outlands with nothing but my voice! I am Rising Soprano, Queen of the Sirens, and I will not stand for being disrespected this way!"

Ryan sighed, "Look, I don't give a shit right now, I've recently been impaled on a fucking flagpole, and everything hurts right now, so if you could just do me a favor and fuck off for now."

Rising Soprano's face scrunched up in furious anger, her features contorting into a mask of rage that would scare the shit out of even the hardiest Minotaur, but Ryan had dealt with the Bastard, he can deal with this, that is until she decided to shriek right into his face.

 _"IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ She screamed, right into Ryan's face. He rubbed his sore ears afterwards and winced at the ringing in his ears.

"Well," he said, "I certainly wasn't expecting that, but hey, at least you're taking a step into my territory."

The siren was breathing heavily, still pissed at Ryan. "What do you mean 'Your Territory'? This is my land now." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ryan facepalmed. "You are fucking stupid, I was talking about screaming you dumb cunt." Ryan could swear that this tuna fish with down syndrome was getting denser for every second that passed.

"What does screaming have to do with anything?" Rising Soprano asked.

Ryan smiled.

"Glad you asked"

* * *

Twilight ran, her heart pounding and her lungs on fire. Her friends ran alongside her, eager to help her with the coming battle. When she had first seen the Siren, she freaked out and blasted it away as quickly as she could, but she didn't think about where it would land. As she turned the corner, her fears were confirmed as she witnessed a large hole through the roof of the hospital.

"Celestia damn it Twi! Why did you have to launch that thing straight into the hospital!?" her friend Rainbow Dash shouted at her.

"I-I'm sorry! I just freaked out! They were already dangerous enough at Canterlot High, but a siren on Equus is far more dangerous, since it has Equestrian magic at it's disposal." Twilight said, freaking out over the dilemma before them, "I wanted to get it away as fast as possible before it could start singing. I couldn't risk it taking control of you guys."

"Well darling, as much as we appreciate the thought, you could have sent it in a direct other than a hospital where sick ponies are trying to get better. You simply have to think about these things before you do them." Rarity said.

"I know, but if the siren had taken control of you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Twilight replied.

"Oh that's okay," Pinkie Pie chirped, "Besides, the problems already being taken care of!"

Twilight screeched to a halt. "Wait, what do you mean it's being taken car-"

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Twilight turned around as a scream pierced the air like a javelin through a pillow. She gasped as she watched the siren get blasted out of the front doors of the hospital and skid across the ground. She watched as a strange bipedal creature walk out of the wreckage that used to be the front doors. She heard the sounds of a guitar chugging and drums going off like rapidfire explosions. Then the creature started screaming words in a manner that both terrified her and pumped her body full of adrenaline.

 **"I'M SICK OF STANDING HERE LISTENING TO YOU TALKING, BLARING SHIT!**

 **IT'S TIME YOU LEARN TO BE HUMBLE AND TAKE A HIT,**

 **I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE,**

 **THAT HALFASSED SINGING WON'T GET YOU FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Twilight shivered at the intensity of the scream clawing it's way from this strange creature's throat, like a caged beast set free. It seemed impossible that such a powerful and terrifying sound could come from a creature of that size. Her friends stood around her slackjawed and in awe as they watched the creature verbally beat down the siren.

 **"YOU'RE NOT A LEADER, YOU'RE NOT A QUEEN, YOU'RE NOT ROYALTAAAYYYYYY!**

 **YOU'RE JUST A PUNK ASS BITCH WHO TRIED TO STEP TO MEEEE!**

 **GET OFF YOUR KNEES, GET ON YOUR FEET, COME ON AND SPEAK!**

 **YOU'RE NOT QUEENLY, YOU'RE JUST FUCKING WEEEEAAAAAKK!"**

Twilight and friends stared on in awe as the creature stood over the siren, who was currently curled up into a shivering ball on the ground, fear in her eyes. The creature stood over her breathing heavily, his eyes softening, as he stared down at the siren. The guitar and drums slowed down and softened as well, matching his current disposition.

* * *

Ryan stood over Rising Soprano, watching as she trembled on the ground before him. Memories of the Bastard standing over him yelling flashed through his mind, and his eyes softened. He was many things, an asshole, uncaring, impolite, but he was not a bully who got satisfaction from beating another down. He was not like the Bastard. He felt the pressure in his chest lessen as he began to sing again.

 _"But you're hurt, you are scared, you're intimidated._

 _You were cast out, uncared for and unloved,_

 _Your people are gone, so is your kingdom, and you feel alone,_

 _But you have to realize, there's a better way._

 _Force is not the way to gain loooooveee~!"_

* * *

Twilight was amazed by the sudden change of tone. She found it hard to believe that a voice that was so intense and frightening could also be so soft and reassuring, like a mother to a child. The creature sang in a voice that could bring tears to the eyes of even the most rough and tough Yak in Yakyakistan.

 _"You seek acceptance, yet you lie broken and alone,_

 _You lash out at others, just wanting to be back with your own,_

 _but you can never have that, no~"_

She listened on until the music faded out. Twilight felt pity for the siren, but she still knew that the siren had to face punishment for her attempted assault on Equestria. She stepped forward and spoke.

* * *

Ryan looked down at the siren, finished with his little song. He was confused as to why it had happened like that, but mostly happy that it worked.

"Rising Soprano, you need to face penance for your crimes against Equestria." a voice said. He looked up to see a purple unicorn with... wings(?), appraoching him, flanked by several other ponies of various colors, one being quite literally a rainbow. He wondered if this was some sort of law enforcement group.

"You have attacked Ponyville, taken control of the minds of several ponies, and caused general chaos and panic. Princess Celestia will be here shortly to determine your fate." the purple mare continued. Her horn flared up in a purple aura and a magenta sphere formed around the siren, trapping it. "This sphere is one-way soundproof, so don't try singing, it will do you no good."

Ryan decided that now was the best time to take his leave and check on Vinyl and Octavia. He turned back toward the hospital and took a step forward, but his retreat was halted when a large white... pegacorn? Yeah, pegacorn, landed right in front of him, leaving a small crater in the ground. He stumbled back a few steps in surprise, before sizing up the pegacorn before him. She was seven feet tall, easily towering over him, she a had a subdued rainbow mane with sparkles through it, that constantly flowed, as if there were some giant ass fan to her left at all times. He went with his best guess and assumed that this was Celestia. Celestia stared back at him with curiosity in her eyes. She studied Ryan closely, attempting to assess whether he was a threat or not.

"Ahem." Twilight cleared her throat, catching the larger pegacorn's attention.

"Ah yes," Celestia said, stepping around Ryan, "Business first."

Ryan continued on into the hospital. He scanned the lobby and found Octavia and Vinyl helping tend to the few ponies who were injured by debris flying from the siren's crash. "Hey!" he called over to them, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Vinyl said, "What happened though?"

Ryan recounted the details of the whole ordeal to Vinyl and Octavia, laughing a bit at their reaction to him being a singer.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a singer?" Octavia said.

"Meh, wasn't relevant enough at the time." Ryan stated simply.

"Well, I guess so, bu- oh!" Octavia cut herself short and kneeled to the ground, as did Vinyl and every other pony in sight. Ryan turned around to come face to face with Celestia again.

"Oh, hey. You must be the princess. Good to meet you, but if I may ask... You're called a pegacorn right?" Ryan asked.

Celestia snorted a bit at the silly name. "Close, but not quite. I am called an Alicorn, but that is beside's the point. You single-hoofedly defeated the Siren Queen and saved Equestria, and I want to personally thank you for that. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Ryan Mc'Connell."

"Well, Ryan," Celestia said, "On behalf of the crown, I would like to personally Knight you and include you as a member o-"

"Nah, I'm good." Ryan said.

Celestia's eyes widened in surprise. She did't expect to be shut down so suddenly, nor to have such an offer refused. "Excuse me?" she said.

"I'm not interested, it seems cool, but if we are all being honest here, being a knight would be more responsibility than I would like." he replied.

Celestia was puzzled by this. "So, you do not deem yourself capable of the duties of a knight?

"I never said that, I just don't wanna do it. I'm lazy."

Celestia had never heard anypony turn down an offer like that in her life. Normally ponies would jump thirteen feet in the air for an opportunity like this, yet this creature was turning it down like it was nothing. "Well there has to be something I can do to repay you." she said.

"No not really." he said.

That's when Vinyl decided to jump in. "You could send him back to his world!"

...

...

...

"God fucking damn it Vinyl!"

* * *

 **WHOOOOO! OVER 2000 WORDS! NEW HIGH SCORE! XD**

 **Alright down to business. As you saw during the singing parts, I used Bold lettering to signify scream/growl lyrics and Italics for clean vocals, so keep that in mind. Also when you see this:~, it means that a note is drawn out,**

 **Anyways, my upload schedule is going to change a lot, simply because my classes are changing, and I won't have as much time to type this stuff, but don't worry, I won't abandon you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay frosty!**


End file.
